London Maylasia town
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Sam just moved into L.M. and meets many humans like herself next to a bunch of animals. One gothic boy, Seth, has some rough edges that Sam is willing to shape.


**London Maylasia town- Part one**

**Author's Note- Do NOT send me any reviews saying that I spelled "Malaysia" wrong. I realized that when I read my Geography book yesterday. My friend was spelling it for me and apparently, she didn't spell it right either. This is a fanfic about my two towns combined. The characters so far are Sam, Bloo, Honey, Mac, Tessa, Popo,and Seth. I just recently demolished my character, Raye's, house because I wasn't doing any good with her.I'm also working on my character,Nana.So, let's begin shall we?**

**TOOT TOOT!**

The train's whistle blew loud and filled L.M. (London Maylasia) with a sound of a new arrival. The citizens had been waiting for this new girl to move in for about a week now. Finally, as the train pulled into the station at precisely 11:00 a.m., the old raccoon, Tom Nook made it just in time to greet the new girl. She shyly stepped off of the train and greeted Porter, the monkey. She had bubble-gum pink hair and a bright pink shirt with a daisy printed on the front, and a hat to match.

"Hey, hey! Over here!" Tom called. The girl walked to him. "Hello, you must be Sam."

"Yes," Sam said quietly.

"Come, we've been waiting for you," Tom smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Um, 'we've'?" she questioned.

"Yes, the residents of acre B-3." He led her to a cul-de-sac where six other humans like Sam stood.

"This is Bloo," Tom said pointing to a young man in a deep-blue tee. He smiled happily. "This is Honey," he said pointing to a girl with blue hair and eyes. She wore a bright yellow dress with a cute bunny on the front. Looked like something she had designed herself. "This is Tessa," he went on. Tessa had violet hair and big eyes. She had on a pink and purple dress that was probably designed herself. Then there was Mac, who had a red tee shirt on with black straps down the front. Popo had a blue parka on with hazel eyes and Nana wore a pink parka and had brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, I hope that we will get along in the future," Sam smiled.

"I couldn't imagine why we wouldn't," Mac said grinning.

"Hey! Where's Seth?" Tom asked.

"Where do you think? In his house with the lights and T.V. off," Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"It's scary in there," Honey whimpered. Tom led Sam to a large house with a black roof and a skull design on the door.

"Hello… now retrieving a personal message from Seth…" the Gyroid buzzed, "… … I hate Mondays… … WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE YOU TURD WITH LEGS?"

"Yikes. Not too friendly is he?" Sam winced. Tom knocked on the door.

"Seth? Are you there, Seth?" he called. There wasn't a reply at first, but then there was a quiet,

"No."

"Seth, open up."

"No, I'm not home, leave a message after the cuss word, bleep!" the voice snarled. Tom opened the door anyway. Tessa was right, the whole room was pitch black. There was a shadow of a young man all curled up on his bed. His shirt appeared to have a skull, much like the one on his door, on his shirt. His house had imperial tile, and the arched window wallpaper. He had many random objects around the room, including a retro stereo, which was playing "K.K Rock."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Seth, turn on the lights!" Tom groaned.

"I like dark… dark is good… now do what the Gyroid said and let me be… or I shall have to bite you," Seth grumbled. Sam was impressed at how rude this boy could be without actually feeling guilty about it. Tom had had enough of Seth's nonsense. He took his paw to the light switch and flicked the lights on.

"AAAUGH! THE LIGHT!" Seth freaked. He pulled the covers from his modern bed over his head. Tom flicked them on and off real fast. "IT BURNS US! IT FREEZES US!" Seth shrieked. He pulled the covers off to attack Tom but then he stopped and looked at Sam. "Uh… hello…" he said quietly. Sam smiled and held back a giggle.

"Seth, I've been trying to tell you, Sam is here," Tom said calmly.

"… Why wasn't I informed?" Seth said guiltily.

"YOU ARE BEING INFORMED, YOU GOTHIC IDIOT!" Tom screamed.

"Hmmf! There's nothing wrong with my obsession with black," Seth spat.

"Fine, we'll leave you be. Come, Sam," Tom Nook snorted and shoved Sam out of the house.

"Yeah, bite me, Nook," Seth hissed. Then he looked at Sam and said quietly, "Bye, Sam." Sam smiled and waved back at him.

"I must say," Tom Nook said surprised, "You stayed impressively patient with that boy, Sam."

"Well, he can't be all bad," Sam said reasonably.

"Yeah, sure, you with that, now, about your house…"

"Oh, yeah! Here's 389,000 bells!"

"Hmm? You have to pay off the top room too you know," Tom said. Sam blushed.

"I-I don't have enough? I can't live here? But-but I can't go home! You don't understand! Back at home I have-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't get so upset! I tell you what, you can pay it off to me," Tom said.

"Oh. Really? Cool."

"But remember, 789,000 Bells to pay off."

"Yeah… okay," Sam said uncertainly.

Then she went to meet her neighbors, Queenie, an ostrich-peacock-thing…, Savannah, a zebra, Tybalt, a tiger, Hambo, a hog, Chico, a brown mouse, Lulu, a purple hippo, Rollo, a gray hippo, Twiggy, a yellow canary, Snake, a pink bunny, Mitzi, a white and black cat, Sydney, a purple koala, Huck, a black frog, Apollo, a bald eagle, Grizzly, a black bear, Chevre, a white goat, Pippy, a teenage bunny, Tiara, a brown rhino, Anchovy, a brown bird, Bill, a brown duck, Murphy, a green bear that nobody liked, Pinky, a pink panda that nobody liked either, Eloise, Dizzy, and Ellie, three elephants, Sally, a little squirrel, Valise, a gray kangaroo, Cleo, a purple horse, the mayor, Tortimer, an old turtle, and Gruff, a green goat.

Sam had never had so many friends in her life. But now it was time for the dirty work- organizing her whole house. (Dun dun DUN!)

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _


End file.
